Never Satisfied
by naburied
Summary: Padmé was a senator, a former queen! She could stand up to anyone saying anything. (Hamilton AU)


Padmé would always remember that night. She would regret that night for the rest of her days. As she stood at the wedding of Sheev Palpatine and Anakin Skywalker, she thought back on the foolish clone troopers that had embarrassed themselves trying to win the affections of herself and her other friends at the party that night.

She was snapped out of her reminiscence when she noticed Sheev waving his hand frantically at her. It was time for her to give her maid of honor toast. Padmé had been reluctant when Sheev had asked her to be his maid of honor, but he _had_ always insisted that out of all of the representatives in the Galactic Senate, she was his favorite senator.

"A toast to Anakin," she started, then adding, "and to Sheev! From your favorite senator—I'll always be by your side!" However, as she tried to think of something to say, (she was a _politician!_ This should have been no problem), she found her head once more thinking back to her memories of that night. Just as she spoke the next line of her toast, "May you always be… _satisfied,_ " a flashback started.

* * *

 ** _A long long, time ago…_**

She hadn't really wanted to go to the party, but Sheev was their boss and friend and he was the host. Her friends had dragged her there, even though she would have much rather spent the night reading her copy of Sense Common by Thomas Painful.

Some of her best friends from the senate, Bail, Britt, Gabby, Jar Jar and Kamilah showed up outside her apartment door early that night, ready to head out to the location of Sheev's party.

Kamilah was dressed in a gown that made her look like a ski-lodge princess, because she was the Senator of Hoth and it was always cold there. Britt, alternatively, was wearing a grass-green gown and a pair of ewok ears from her planet's souvenir shop because she was the Senator of Endor. Gabby, the Senator of Mustafar, wore a red-orange dress that resembled the deadly, volcanic lava that was literally all the planet had.

Bail and Jar Jar wore their traditional Senatorial ensembles, while Padmé wore the _most beautiful_ dress she owned, even though she didn't care about this party.

Shortly after they picked her up, Padmé entered the ballroom with her friends. After a while, each went their separate ways to get drinks, dance and simply enjoy themselves. Standing on the edge of the dance floor, Padmé watched all of the partygoers as they moved in synch to the Cupid Shuffle, the Cha-Cha Slide and more.

Bored, she stayed in the same spot and sipped her drink, until suddenly her line of vision was cut off by a tall, dark figure. She glanced upwards, a slight frown etched over her features. However, when Padmé got a good look at the person in front of her, the frown fell away from her face.

Sheev had said that there would be some very attractive people at this party, but he had not inferred anything quite like the godly creature that waited before her.

The man in front of her was so beautiful and the dreamlike candlelight made her feel like this really was a dream. She could not stop staring into his intelligent blue eyes. Whatever his job was, it must not have paid much, because he had a hunger-pang frame. This party was probably the first opportunity he had had to eat in a week or so.

"Hi," the man said.

Padmé forgot her dang name, just then. Her soul, her body, her _heart_ —every part of her was aflame.

She realized she had not been speaking for quite a bit of time, but, luckily for her, he spoke up once more.

"You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied."

Ha! Two could play at that game. He may have been _right_ , but Padmé would not give him the _satisfaction_ of knowing _that_. She raised an eyebrow, arms crossing over her torso. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean—you forget yourself."

He kept going. "You're like me." The man gestured to himself wildly. "I'm never satisfied."

They both took a step towards each other. "Is that right?"

"I've never been _satisfied_ ," he repeated.

Never in her life had she been so _shook_ —Padmé was a senator, a former queen! She could stand up to anyone saying anything. She wanted to kiss him right there. She was already dreaming about running a hand through his wavy hair and they had just met!

"My name is Padmé Amidala."

"Anakin Skywalker." _Skywalker_. That wasn't a name she had heard before.

"Where's your family from?"

He made an angry face. "Unimportant! There's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait!" As he walked away, he turned around once more and repeated "just you wait!"

So, so, so…had she finally met her match? Was this what it felt like to finally match wits with someone? He was a little flirty, but that was okay. After a conversation that had only lasted a few minutes, she felt as if they were perfect for each other: two unsatisfied souls that would be absolutely perfect together.

The young senator felt as if she was finally seeing the light…this encounter with Anakin had been like force lightning straight out of the hands of a Sith Lord. What had he meant by it was _unimportant_ where his family was from? His hands had starting fidgeting and he had looked oh-so askance.

And, his outfit! Padmé certainly did not approve of it. However, if they got together she could certainly work with him on that though. It was obvious he was penniless and flying by the seat of his pants. She wanted to run away with Anakin forever. Perhaps he would agree to hide out at the Lake Country on Naboo with her for the rest of their lives.

She needed to tell someone about her newfound love, and as she glanced around the ballroom to find one of her friends. As she looked around, it appeared that most of them were busy. Kamilah, Britt, and Gabby were all laughing and making fun of Jar Jar's drunken dancing and Bail seemed to be involved in some political debate (couldn't he ever take a break?).

Continuing to scan the area, Padmé's glance suddenly landed on Sheev who was gazing romantically off at someone. But, who was it? She followed his gaze and realized that staring helplessly after Anakin. Oh, Sheev was _absolutely_ helpless! Padmé knew it. His _eyes_ were just _helpless_.

Suddenly, she realized three fundamental truths at the exact same time.

She ran across the room to where Anakin stood and tapped on his arm. He turned around and grinned down at her, but Padmé wasted no time and lead him across the room to where Sheev was standing helplessly.

"Where are you taking me?" Anakin questioned her.

"I'm about to change your life," was her reply.

He smirked. "Then, by all means, lead the way."

Number one: she knew that Sheev only wanted the senators to marry other politicians. Sheev, however, as their boss and the Supreme Chancellor could do whatever he wanted. That included _marrying_ whoever he wanted. Padmé was one of the best known senators and the gossip about her would be horrible if she married some random peasant. The galactic gossip was insidious! Still, even though Anakin was penniless and title-less, it didn't mean she wanted him any less.

When they approached Sheev, the older man looked up at Anakin and shyly introduced himself. "Sheev Palpatine. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Palpatine?" Anakin questioned.

"The Chancellor—my boss," Padmé filled him in.

Number two: who was she kidding? Anakin was probably only after her because she was a highly regarded senator and she was rich. That would elevate his status, and she would have had to be naive to set that aside. Maybe that was why she introduced him to Sheev. Goddamnit. _Nice going,_ Padmé, she thought to herself. _He was right: you will never be satisfied._

"Thank you for all your service," Sheev told Anakin.

 _Oh,_ Padmé thought. _Anakin is a soldier of some sort._

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it," Anakin replied, flirting openly with Sheev in front of Padmé.

Number three: Padmé had known the chancellor since she was a little girl. They had the same home planet and he had helped train her to become a politician. She had never met anyone as trusting or as kind. If she were to tell Sheev that she loved Anakin he would be silently resigned and say he was fine. Anakin would be _hers,_ but Sheev would be _lying!_ He would probably try to kill her or at least get her out of the senate if she were to say anything.

* * *

 _ **Back to reality…**_

Padmé snapped out of her flashback and tried to continue her toast. At least now that Sheev and Anakin were married, she would still see him around more often. She would keep his eyes in her life…

"To Anakin!" she repeated in her toast. "To Sheev!" The other senators and guests at the wedding reception repeated after her. Fighting back tears, she said again, "From a senator who is always on your side!"

She began to yell, raising her glass even higher. "To your union! And, the hope that you provide!" Before continuing, she took a long sip of the drink in her hand before her gaze momentarily centered in on Anakin. "May you _always_ be satisfied!"

Padmé knew that Sheev would be happy to be with Anakin…

But she also knew that Anakin would _never be satisfied_.

* * *

 **This is my first Star Wars fic! Please review :)**


End file.
